Birds of a Feather
by ColorsAndWords
Summary: Deliliah knows Bucky, HYDRA, and just about every underground mutant involvement. She has to. She is a mutant. And she is more dear to The Winter Soldier then anyone could ever geuss. Daddy!Winter Soldier, Big Brother!NightCrawler, Uncle/Mentor!Angel And let's not forget her best friend, Anna Molly!
1. Following

**Disclaimer:** **I own Deliliah and her history. Nothing more.**

I followed the car.

Fury was under attack, so didn't notice me. SHIELD can be so _ignorant _sometimes.

I grinned; it does help to have a man on the inside. "On the inside" meaning that they're following and wreaking havoc.

Although, you think they would notice me.

I'm not exactly normal.

I have straight, brown hair with a small curl in front of each of my ears in the front of my head, a black, long braid in the middle, and white, straight, short, wind blown hair in the back. I'm wearing a light blue tank top that shows my entire stomach, a long, darker blue overcoat with short sleeves, and a pair of ripped blue jeans. I also have wings.

They didn't see most of these things, however.

The, mostly invisible, harness keeps my wings tucked out of sight, and a baseball cap hides the brown and white parts of my hair.

Still would stick out in a normal place, but this is New York. It's not a normal place.

I, unlike the multiple HYDRA agents, wasn't following the person in the car. I was following the person following the person in the car. The Winter Soldier.

Bucky.

I still remember when I met him.


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** **I own Deliliah and her history. Nothing more.**

_I was backed against a wall. _

_Mistaking my harness strap for a purse strap, 3 thugs had ripped my harness strap and broke it. This wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that I was scared, and my wings stand up and become rigid when I'm agitated, much like the fur of a cat._

_They were, unfortunately, mutant haters. Great._

_One of them shoved me against the wall. Hard. I heard a sickening _CRACK _and then felt blinding pain._

_Now I may be a mutant, but my powers are pretty much limited to the wings and the flying that comes with it. So I did what any normal girl would do in my place. _

_I screamed._

_The next thing I knew, there was something that scared my persecutors. I looked up and there was an angel._

_He looked plenty scary and intimidating, but he was my savior. So I followed the only _good_ advice I ever got from anyone._

_"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." So I went with it._

_"Are you OK?" He said after the men ran away._

_I had fallen to the ground, trying in vain to clutch at my wing._

_I guess that answered his question._

_"Do you have anywhere to go?" I shook my head no. "I know a place."_

_Then he picked me up and brought us to his motorcycle, and away we went._

_"What's you're name? I'm Deliliah Dawn White-Feather." I said once I found my voice._

_"That's a mouth full. I'll call you Sparrow." I gave him a pointed look. "Well…. It's complicated. They call me The Winter Soldier, but I have a vague memory of someone calling me Bucky."_

_"Hello, Bucky." He chuckled at that. "Hey, Sparrow."_

_He left me on the doorstep of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters._


	3. BAMF and screaming

**Sorry for the long wait! Hop you enjoy! Without further ado, may i introduce,**

BAMF AND SCREAMING

HYDRA!I was ssssssooooooo mad at them. They ALREADY blew their cover.

Then I realized something, those bullets would probably go astray and hit some civilians! SHOOT! I am really freaking mad.

I picked up the pace. I was pretty certain this was the assignment Bucky was sent on. A few weeks ago I got a note from either Bucky, Angel, or NightCrawler. They were my family. Bucky was my dad, Warren was my mentor/Uncle, and Kurt was my annoying, overprotective, older brother.

I shook myself back to the present and picked up the pace. POW! A policeman called for back up. BANG! A guy was hit and everyone started panicking. ZING! Then the world slowed down. This one was headed at a kid! A little kid! Maybe 5 or so! I leaped into the path of the bullet and almost screamed, but managed to turn it into a growl.

Bucky would so kill me for getting myself hurt, then he would kill himself for letting me.

I decided enough was enough and pulled my trench coat off. I undid the straps and stretched my wings.

Ignoring the gasps behind me, I took of at a sprint.

The shooting stopped, I looked up to see Da-_Bucky_ walking towards Fury's overturned car.

"NO!" I screamed in horror. Then one of the buffoons-for-hire HYDRA agents looked up and shot me.

I fell on the ground.

My hearing went kablooey at this point.

I saw Bucky pull off his mask in slow-mo. Saw his yes get wide second by second until all I could think was that they would look hilarious on the IMAX or in 3-D. Felt more then sew him shoot the buffoon while looking at me. Saw him mouth "Sparrow!". Saw him start running towards me, his balloon eyes filled with fear.

Then my hearing returned and I heard a BAMF beside me.

"Take her to the Institute!" Bucky yelled. I felt a furry hand touch my arm, heard another BAMF and fell inside the black to the sound of hysterical screaming.


	4. Name Change

Sorry, but this isn't an update. I've decided to change my username after looking up the original meaning of "booyahkasha". It was originally a Jamaican word that ruffly translates to, "death to the white men". Being a white person my self, I am changing my username to a combination off my 2 favorite things, painting and reading(writing). I will change my name to ColorsAndWords in a week to give y'all time to read this and get used to it.


End file.
